Hetalia and Melanie Martinez One-Shots
by Yami Sonozaki
Summary: Basically a bunch of one-shots of Hetalia based on songs by Melanie Martinez. It includes various characters. 2ps included. No pairings in particular. Rated T for mentions of drug use, alcohol, intense topics, swearing, sexual content, and violence. I don't own Hetalia or the songs.
1. Dollhouse

**Hello, this is my first Hetalia story so please go easy on me. This is going to be a group of one-shots based on Melanie Martinez songs. Some of the songs, like "Tag You're It" and "Milk and Cookies", are connected so the one-shots based off them will be connected too. This one-shot is based off "Dollhouse". It's about the Asian Family. Everyone, except Taiwan, is 2p. She is telling the story. I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

She lay down on her bed with tears in her eyes.

It was happening again.

Kuro was out with some random girl, Xiao was heavily drinking baijiu, Tai Yang was smoking opium, and Young Sun was smoking cigarettes. The smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and opium wafted into Xiao Mei's room. She hated it.

Her family had always been dysfunctional. She knew Kuro only got married him because of Xiao's wealth. They only adopted Young Sun, Tai Yang, and her because they wanted to have the image of a perfect family. They always pretended to be perfect whenever they went out. They would all put on clean clothes and have fake smiles on their faces.

Xiao and Kuro would pretend to be a happy, married couple when in reality they fought every day because Kuro was so unfaithful. He would go out every night with a strange girl while Xiao drank alcohol to forget his troubles.

As for Tai Yang and Young Sun, they both went out together to escape the chaos within their family. They had gone out onto the streets and discovered substances. Xiao smoked opium and Young Sun smoked cigarettes. They would beat Xiao Mei whenever they were in a bad mood.

Her eyes sprang with fresh tears just thinking about it. She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. Someone knocked on the door of her bedroom. She opened her eyes and walked over to it. She opened the door to reveal Xiao.

"We're going to be going out in twenty minutes. Remember to wear good clothes," he told her. He then left her alone in her room.

Xiao Mei sighed and walked over to her closet. She picked out the outfit that she usually wore. It was a pink qipao with gold trimming and long sleeves. There was also a long, white skirt she wore with it. She liked to wear this outfit because it covered all the bruises on her arms and legs. She put it on and walked over to her vanity.

Her vanity was nothing fancy. It had a cracked mirror and some makeup she had got from her friends. She picked up the foundation and powder, then applied it to her face to cover up the bruises that were spread on her cheeks. She used lipstick to cover up how chapped they were. Xiao Mei also put some light pink eyeshadow on her eye lids to make her eyes seem like they had life in them. She clipped her hair back with some pink flower clips. She looked into the mirror to see her reflection. She looked like the same good sister she had always been.

Xiao Mei walked out of her room and down stairs to the living room. Her so-called family was waiting down stairs for her. They were wearing the clean clothes they always wore when they went out to the public.

Xiao wore the dark red changshan with long sleeves and black pants. He also wore his military cap. He had no emotion on his face. He needed fake smiles so he wouldn't show how attached to alcohol he was.

Kuro was wearing a long sleeved, black shirt and dark blue jeans. He never showed any emotions or even smiled. That way no one would know that he went out every night cheating on Xiao with another girl.

Tai Yang wore a red duangua with overly long sleeves and black jeans. His normally messy, brown hair was combed and pulled back in a short ponytail. He had a large grin on his face. He was faking it so no one would know that he smoked opium nearly every night.

Young Sun wore a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it and black jeans. He had combed his dark brown hair too. He had also brushed his teeth and wore a big smile to cover up the fact that he smoked cigarettes on a daily basis.

Xiao Mei knew that the harmless looks they held were fake. She knew that they only smiled to cover up the fact that their "perfect family" was falling apart. She felt disgusted by the fact that even she pretended to get along with her brothers when in truth they beat her whenever they felt like they needed to take out their rage on someone.

"Remember, smile," said Xiao as they all piled inside the car.

When they arrived at the party, they were greeted with handshakes and smiles. Xiao Mei greeted people and gave them smiles. Faking smiles was all she could do.

"Xiao Mei!" a voice shouted through the crowd.

Xiao Mei turned around to see her two friends, Elizabeta and Lien, running over to her. Elizabeta wore a dark green dress with long sleeves and Lien wore a spring green dress with long sleeves as well. They were smiling, but their smiles were genuine.

"Hi! It's good to see you!" Xiao Mei said with as much excitement she could muster.

"It's good to see you too," said Elizabeta.

Lien nodded. "I'm glad you could come. Your family doesn't go out much," she said.

"I know. I hope that you can get out more often," said Elizabeta.

"Yeah," Xiao Mei said with a smile.

When the party was over, Xiao Mei was glad that she had to stop smiling like everything was fine. In truth, it wasn't. She wished she had the courage to tell her friends that. She was afraid that if her "family" found out she told someone that she would be beaten or worse, killed.

When they got back to their home, Xiao Mei ran upstairs as quickly as she could. She pulled off her clothes and put her dirty pajamas back on. She lay down on her bed and let the tears that she had been holding back flow.

 _ **Later…..**_

Xiao Mei got up and went downstairs to the kitchen for some water. Her throat was dry from sobbing. She grabbed a glass cup and was knocked onto the ground. The cup shattered on the ground. She hit the ground and she grunted in pain. She looked up to see Tai Yung and Young Sun looking down at her.

"Now, Xiao Mei, you should be better at pretending. Xiao and Kuro wouldn't have been pleased if they saw you mess up," Tai Yung said.

"Yeah, we're not getting in trouble because of you," Young Sun said as he blew a puff of cigarette smoke into her face. Xiao Mei coughed.

"P-Please," she begged, "don't b-beat m-me a-again." He voice shook and she hated it.

"Nice try," said Tai Yung. He slapped her and Young Sun kicked her in the stomach. All the air went out of her lungs at that moment.

Young Sun chuckled. He punched her in her face then kicked her ribs. Xiao Mei cried out in pain. Tai Yung slapped her again. He kicked her in her ribs too. The pain burned and she tried her best not to cry. They took pleasure in seeing her cry. They would win if she cried.

"We'll let you go for now," said Tai Yung. He and Young Sun walked away from her curled up form.

Xiao Mei got up painfully and walked upstairs they best she could. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

It had finally been the end of another day of torment.

 **I'M SORRY! I used Taiwan and the Asian Family for the story because they were the best fit to be honest. Asian countries kind of get along, but their history together hasn't been the best. That's why I used the Asian family. Also, the story had a reference to "Sippy Cup" which is the one I'm going to do next. It was when Taiwan was putting on her makeup and getting ready for the party. Anyways, "Sippy Cup" is next since it's the sequel to "Dollhouse." So until them, hasta la pasta!**


	2. Sippy Cup

**This one-shot is based off "Sippy Cup" since the last one was based off "Dollhouse." Warning: Violence and murder are in this chapter. I don't own Hetalia or the song. The song belongs to Melanie Martinez and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Xiao reached for another bottle of scotch. He poured some into a shot glass and drank it. It burned his throat, but he didn't feel it at all. He had felt pain for so long that he couldn't feel it anymore.

Xiao had suspected that Kuro had been cheating on him for a while, but he had forgotten about it since he was so drunk all the time. He reached for a bottle of wine and poured it into the glass. He drank it.

"I still remember that he doesn't love me. He just married me for money," he whispered to himself.

Xiao went upstairs to the bathroom. He pulled out a bottle of diet pills out of the medicine cabinet. It was the latest brand and everyone was using it. He pulled two out and popped them into his mouth. Xiao drank water to make it easier to swallow.

He had to impress Kuro somehow. Whether it was through wearing the latest outfits or getting thinner, anything to make Kuro love him would work. His friends were concerned about his health and asked him about it at the party. He told them it was nothing and that he just wasn't eating a lot these days.

"It's for Kuro," he whispered to himself as he went back downstairs.

Xiao lay down on the couch and looked at the ring that Kuro had given him. It was a gold band with words engraved onto it. They said, "Chains of Love Between Us will Never be Broken." It was cheesy, but he liked it. Kuro had taken the time to buy this ring for him as a symbol of their love.

Xiao had suspicions on where he had got the money from though. The ring must have cost a fortune. Kuro had to get the money from somewhere. Kuro always left for work early so he could have got a raise and saved up to buy Xiao the ring.

However, another theory prodded in the back Xiao's mind. What if Kuro had got the money from a lover? His lover could have stolen the money or pulled it out of her own savings and given it to Kuro. The ring could have just been given to Xiao to cover up the fact that Kuro was cheating on him.

" _Well, if he thinks I'm that dumb he should know that I'm not,"_ Xiao thought bitterly.

He walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He looked down and saw a shattered cup on the floor. He growled in disgust. He had almost stepped on it. He picked up a small broom and dustpan and swept the glass shards into it. He dumped the pieces into the trashcan. Xiao went up the stairs to Tai Yung's and Young Sun's room. He opened the door without knocking.

"What the hell do you want, Xiao?" asked Young Sun.

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Who broke the f*****g glass cup?" he asked.

"It was Xiao Mei so go bother her instead," said Tai Yung.

"I know it wasn't her. I know it was you two," said Xiao. He actually like Xiao Mei. At least she didn't bother him.

"Tch. She just got in the way so it's her fault," Tai Yung replied callously.

"I nearly stepped on the stupid glass because you two broke it!" Xiao yelled at them.

"Why can't you just shut the hell up?" asked Young Sun. He blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Don't blow that into my face!" Xiao shouted. He slapped Young Sun in the face. "I never wanted you anyways, but we can't let anyone find out about our secret!" He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Xiao heard the front door open and ran downstairs. He saw Kuro, but he was with another woman. She was clinging onto his arm and saying things to him that were inaudible.

She had long, chestnut brown hair and big, blue eyes. She wore a strapless, red dress that was very short and revealed quite a bit of cleavage. She also wore red high heels. Xiao unfortunately had to admit that she was very beautiful. He knew immediately that he hated her with a burning passion. Every fiber of his being burned with such hatred towards her that made him want to strangle her.

"Kuro, who is this girl?" asked Xiao.

"Oh, umm, Xiao, this is Rita. I have been visiting her for a while," said Kuro walking into the kitchen.

Xiao followed him. "What do you mean you've been visiting her?" asked Xiao. He was starting to put the pieces together on why Kuro had been going to work early.

"Well, I'm dating her," Kuro said bluntly. "I love her and I proposed to her. She said yes and I wanted to tell you so we could divorce. Rita and I will get married after we divorce."

The world seemed to stop.

No.

No.

Kuro was breaking up with him.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT BITCH, YOU BASTARD!" Xiao screamed. He pulled out a meat cleaver from a drawer.

Rita screamed and Kuro said, "Xiao, put the knife down!"

Xiao ignored him and raised the cleaver above his head. A single tear ran down his face. _"Good-bye, Kuro. I really loved you,"_ he thought

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

Xiao stood in the kitchen panting. The bloody bodies of Kuro and Rita lay in front of him. His hands were shaking and one still held the cleaver which was now covered in blood. He went to the sink and cleaned his hands. He left the cleaver next to the bodies. Xiao went to the basement to find a way to dispose the bodies without getting caught.

 _ **Meanwhile with Xiao Mei…..**_

Xiao Mei woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming. She knew it was probably Kuro and Xiao arguing again, but something about this argument made her curious. She went downstairs and reached the living room. She took a few steps towards the kitchen and felt something wet on the floor. Xiao Mei looked down and saw it was a red liquid. She bent over and rubbed some onto her fingers. She sniffed it.

It was blood.

Her hands began to shake as she slowly put the pieced together what had happened tonight. Xiao Mei walked into the kitchen with caution. She had to try very hard not to scream at the sight in front of her.

Kuro's and a woman's dead bodies lay on the kitchen floor. Both had been brutally murdered by a sharp instrument of some kind. They were covered in blood.

She slowly backed away from the gruesome scene. Only to bump into Xiao who was right behind her. Xiao Mei slowly turned her head to see Xiao holding a shovel and two large sacks. Sacks that were big enough to hold bodies.

"You saw, didn't you?" asked Xiao.

Before Xiao Mei had a chance to answer, Xiao put chloroform over her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes.

 _ **Later…..**_

Xiao Mei opened her eyes. She immediately knew that she was in Xiao's room. She knew because there were bottles of liquor on the ground around the bed. Xiao Mei tried the get up, but something held her back. She realized she was tied to the headboard of the bed.

"Trying to get free?" asked Xiao as he walked up to her from the bathroom.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" asked Xiao Mei with fear in her voice.

"I'll make sure you forget about the whole thing. Now be a good girl and drink your medicine," he said. He pulled out a small cup. It was clear and Xiao Mei could see the strange liquid that was in it. Xiao forced her mouth open and tried to feed her the liquid. Xiao Mei screamed and tried to fight him. Some of the liquid got into her mouth and Xiao Mei knew it was alcohol.

There was a thunder of footsteps going up the stairs. The door was burst open. The people who were standing at the door were the next door neighbors. They had heard Xiao Mei screaming and broke the door open. They thought a robber had snuck inside the house and they wanted to help.

After discovering what Xiao was doing they called 911. The police took away Xiao, Young Sun, and Tai Yung away in handcuffs. They discovered the dead bodies and the bloody cleaver in the kitchen and sent them to forensics. They then brought Xiao Mei to the police station for questioning. She told them everything about the family. From Tai Yung's drug addiction to Xiao's alcohol abuse. For once in her life, she felt she was in control of it.

 _ **Few months later….**_

Xiao Mei had been staying at Lien's house. Her "family" was now in jail for murder, drug abuse, and child abuse. She went to school and was happy. Everyone had been shocked when they found out about the family. They never knew about what had gone on behind the walls of the house.

Xiao Mei was happy. She had been getting an education and she never had to see her "family" again.

It truly was a happy ending.

 **I want to try and make the endings happy because I don't want anyone to get depressed. I can't help it because I personally don't like sad endings. Anyways, I have an idea of which song to write about next. You'll see next chapter. Hasta la pasta!**


	3. Cry Baby

**Welcome back! I'm doing "Crybaby" this time. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song! I hope you enjoy this story.**

"Honestly Feliciano, you can't just cry like this all the time," Ludwig sighed.

"I-I'm s-sorry," said Feliciano. "I-I just can't help it! I-I e-end up crying over the smallest things and then mean people make fun of me," he sobbed.

"Please try to feel better, Feliciano-san," said Kiku. He handed the sobbing boy a handkerchief.

"G-Grazie," the Italian said. He wiped his eyes with the handkerchief. He handed it back to Kiku. Kiku shook his head.

"You can keep it," he told him.

"Grazie!" Feliciano said cheerfully. He bid his friends good-bye and ran home cheerfully. He walked through the door to be greeted by his twin brother.

"Idiot! Why are you late? You've been hanging out with the potato bastard, haven't you?" his older brother asked angrily.

"Lovino, that isn't nice," said Feliciano.

"I don't care! I don't like you hanging out with him," said Lovino.

"Ve, he's such a nice guy though," said Feliciano.

The two brothers sat down for dinner. They lived with their grandfather, Rome, and he had made them pasta. It was Feliciano's favorite and he had wanted to do something to make his grandson feel better.

"PASTA!" Feliciano exclaimed when he saw what they were having for dinner.

"I hope this will cheer you up, grandson!" said Rome. He patted Feliciano's head affectionately.

Lovino watched them feeling left out. Rome had always seemed to prefer Feliciano over him. In fact, everyone seemed to prefer Feliciano over Lovino. Their personalities were so different. Feliciano was cheerful and always smiled while Lovino was grumpy, lost his temper easily, and cursed like there was no tomorrow. No one knew it, but Lovino went into the bathroom after school and cried in one of the stalls until his friend, Antonio, found him and comforted him.

"I guess I'm the third wheel again," Lovino mumbled to himself and ate his meal in silence.

 _ **The next day at school…**_

Feliciano walked through the halls happily after his last period was over. He felt better after last night's dinner. He opened his locker to get some of his books out, but someone slammed his locker door onto his hand. Feliciano cried out in pain and looked to see who had done it.

It was the usual four. He didn't even know their names, yet they bullied him constantly just to fit in the popular crowd. One wore a blue shirt, the other wore a red shirt, another wore a black shirt, and the last one wore an orange shirt. Everyone else shuffled away to avoid trouble.

"Oops, sorry about that," blue shirt said with a smirk.

"Please just leave me alone," Feliciano said softly.

"Not a chance, Cry Baby," said red shirt. He grabbed Feliciano's head and slammed it into a locker.

Feliciano tried his best not to cry. He had done it many times before. So many times that they had given him the nickname "Cry Baby". It was a bit too accurate for Feliciano since he cried a bit too easily due to being emotionally sensitive. He didn't care though.

The bullies threw him to the ground and they began to kick him. He tried not to scream as they kicked at his stomach and other places in his body that absolutely gave off agonizing pain when hit.

"Why don't you just cry already?" asked one of the boys.

Feliciano began to cry, just like usual. The bullies laughed at him and they walked away, calling him names. It hurt him so much, yet he never did anything about it. He ran into the bathroom to cry where he wouldn't be found. Feliciano slipped into a stall when he heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of crying and he knew who it was.

It was Lovino.

He was sure it was his brother. He knocked on the stall which the sound was coming from.

"Fratello, it's me. Please come out," said Feliciano. "I know you're in there. Please tell me why you're crying."

The door unlocked and Lovino opened it. His eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face. He didn't wear his usual scowl though. Feliciano jumped up and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me?" asked Lovino.

"Because you're crying. I don't like it when you're crying. Tell me why you're sad," said Feliciano.

"Well, I always felt like Grandpa Rome favored you over me. I cry about it in the bathroom so no one makes fun of me. Antonio always finds me though, and he comforts me," explained Lovino.

"Oh, fratello, I'm sure Grandpa Rome loves you too," said Feliciano. "Do you know why I cry? I cry because some bullies make fun of me and hurt me every day. I try not to cry so much because they like watching me cry."

"Those bastards!" Lovino shouted. He broke free from his twin's grip and ran out. How dare they hurt his little brother! They hurt him just to watch him cry! He walked outside with Feliciano at his heels.

Only to find Ludwig beating up the bullies while Kiku and Antonio watched him.

"Hey, potato bastard, that's my job!' Lovino shouted.

Ludwig looked up. It gave one bully an opportunity to punch his face. Ludwig growled and threw a roundhouse kick into his stomach. The bully went flying and landed in some bushes.

"L-Ludwig-san, I think you can stop now. They might be bullies, but we can't murder them," said Kiku.

"Fine," said Ludwig. He walked over to the bullies. "Hurt my friends and I will make sure that you will regret it with your life." He walked away from the bullies and towards Feliciano.

"Ve, thanks, Ludwig!" said Feliciano.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" asked Ludwig.

"Ano…We can go to my house and have dinner," said Kiku.

"I guess," said Lovino.

"Of course!" said Antonio.

"Yes, of course," said Ludwig.

The friends walked to Kiku's house where they had dinner. It might not be the best life, but it was good enough for them.

 **For those of you who don't like Gerita or Spamano, sorry for all the hints of those pairings in the story. I'm trying to keep this story as pairing neutral as possible. I keep having pairing hints pop up though. Like in Dollhouse and Sippy Cup, I had 2p!China and 2p!Japan married. This doesn't mean I ship 2p!Nichu though (Even though I do…). I'm sorry for those who hate the pairing, but I had to have someone playing the "mom" and the "dad" roles and they had to be married. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!**


	4. Tag You're It

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of my series of one-shots! I'm doing "Tag You're It" this time. I don't own Hetalia or the songs!**

Elizabeta walked out into her garden. The sun was shining and there was a nice smell of the earth. She picked up her watering can and watered the plants. She hummed one of her favorite songs. She was glad that her friend Xiao Mei had got out of her dysfunctional household. She felt guilty that she had never noticed that her friend had been pretending the whole time.

"I'm glad she is out of that situation," Elizabeta said. "If only I had known sooner, I could have helped her."

She went back inside after taking care of the plants for lunch. Elizabeta looked in the cupboards, drawers, and refrigerator. She saw that there was barely any food left. She had visited Xiao Mei- who was living with Lien, another friend- that she hadn't gone shopping for food lately.

" _Well, then, I'll just get some food from the store,"_ Elizabeta thought.

She went upstairs to put on some clothes. She pulled on a green dress with short sleeves. She went downstairs, picked up her purse and reusable grocery bag, put on her shoes, and walked out the door. She made sure that she had locked it behind her. Elizabeta walked to the store, since it was only a few blocks away. She opened the door and the bell rang.

"Elizabeta, good to see you!" the elderly owner said.

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Adams," said Elizabeta.

"Well, I hope you can find what you're looking for, dear," said Ms. Adams.

"Don't worry," she replied, "I will!"

She pulled out her grocery bag and began putting food items into it. She went to the cashier and paid for everything. Elizabeta walked out of the store and decided to go to Lien's house to see how Xiao Mei was doing. She walked the three blocks from the store to Lien's house. She took a shortcut through a parking lot to the house. She rang the doorbell. Lien opened it.

"Hi, Elizabeta," said Lien. "Are you here to see Xiao Mei? She's in the living room."

"Thanks, Lien," said Elizabeta. She went inside and saw Xiao Mei watching TV on the couch. "Hi, Xiao Mei," said Elizabeta.

"Hi, Elizabeta!" said Xiao Mei.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing great now that I'm away from my adoptive family," said Xiao Mei.

"That's good," said Elizabeta. "I'm glad they are in jail now. You are safe now."

"I know. I'm happier than I have been before," she said.

"I made some tea," said Lien. She set a tray with a tea pot and tea cups down on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Lien," said Xiao Mei.

"Oh, Xiao Mei," said Elizabeta, "I should have noticed sooner that you weren't happy with your family. I should have noticed you were pretending. Then I could have called the police or something. I could have protected you."

"It's okay, Elizabeta," said Xiao Mei. "I was so good at pretending since I've been doing it my whole life. I doubted that anyone would have noticed."

They drank their tea and talked for a while. Elizabeta glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw it was late at night. She needed to get home.

"Sorry guys, but I need to get home. It's really late," she said.

"Bye," said Xiao Mei and Lien.

Elizabeta waved good-bye and walked out the door. She went outside and got to the parking lot she had used as a short cut. She was walking through it when she heard the sound of a car engine behind her and bright headlights behind her. She turned around and saw a car.

It was a bit old, but in good condition. It was just a red van. It went up next to her and the window rolled down. The driver was an unpleasant looking man. He had brown hair and black eyes. He grinned at her with yellowed teeth.

"Hey there, little girl," he said. "My name's John. You want to have some fun with me?" he asked.

"No thank you," said Elizabeta. She wanted to smack him with something, but she didn't have anything good enough to hit him with in her grocery bag.

"Too bad," he said. He reached out to grab her, but she threw her grocery bag at him. John yelled out and that gave Elizabeta enough time to run.

She ran through the parking lot as quickly as she could. She made it to her neighborhood, but the man in the van was coming closer. She turned around to see he was right at her heels. Elizabeta tried to run faster, but she was already out of breath and she was slowing down.

John reached out and grabbed her. She screamed, but no one heard her. He tossed her into the backseat. She landed roughly onto one of the many liquor bottles in the back. In fact, the back seat of the van was full of trash. She grunted painfully as she landed.

"Don't worry, lovely. You'll like my place," he said.

"I will never like your place, you f****** scumbag!" Elizabeta screamed.

"If you disobey me I will kill you," he said pulling out a gun.

Elizabeta had no choice, but to sit down and ride all the way to John's house. She tried memorizing the route in case she found a way to escape later. They made it to John's house.

It was a run-down shack, but it was standing. When John led her inside, she saw it was just as dirty as the car. Trash was everywhere and beer bottles littered the floor. He led her to a bedroom. It only had a small cot.

"Well, this is your room. Remember, if you don't obey me will kill you," he told her. He walked out and closed the bed room door. There was the click of the door locking.

Elizabeta lay down on the bed and began to cry. She now knew how Xiao Mei felt. To be forced and trapped in a house without any escape was a horror she could never have imagined until now.

Elizabeta was trapped.

 **I couldn't think of anything else so I just decided to use Hungary. I was originally going to use Ukraine, but I decided to use her for something else. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next is "Milk and Cookies." Hasta la pasta!**


	5. Milk and Cookies

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 5 of my one-shots. This one is based off "Milk and Cookies." Warning: This chapter will also have murder in it as well as some slight violence. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the songs. They belong to their rightful owners. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Elizabeta was tired of this. She had been kidnaped by the old slob three weeks ago. His name was John and all he did was sit on the couch all day and get drunk. If she didn't do what he said, he would beat her, drunk or not.

" _I hate him so much,"_ she thought.

"Hey! Hand me my beer already!" John shouted from the living room.

"Get it yourself!" Elizabeta shouted back.

John growled and grabbed her by her hair. He tossed her to the ground and slapped her. He then kicked her and he started to punch her as well. By the time he was done, she had more than a couple new bruises on her body and face.

"I'm going out now so you better stay or I'll make you pay," he said as he walked out the door.

Elizabeta watched as he drove away from the house. She wanted to escape, but she had already tried several times and he had found her. He would always drag her back and beat her senseless. She growled under her breath just from thinking about it.

Elizabeta went upstairs and walked into John's bedroom. It was an advantage she had during these times. She could go into his bedroom and do some investigating on him. She did this to get a better idea of what he planned next to prepare for it. This time, however, she had nothing to do in the room. She spotted an interesting-looking book on the shelf.

" _I have nothing else to do. I might as well keep myself busy,"_ she thought. Elizabeta picked up the book and began to read.

It was about a girl who was constantly abused inside her home. She was a senior in high school and was about to graduate. Her mother had died and her father beat her constantly. The girl was always suffering with no one to help since she rarely got out of the house for anything besides school.

Elizabeta had got to the part where she had decided to get rid of her father. The girl was smart enough to know that her father would probably never let her escape his grasp. As long as he was there, she was trapped. The girl had picked nightshade berries from her backyard and she baked them into a cake for her father. She had given it to him. He died instantly.

A twisted idea formed in Elizabeta's mind. It was horrible, she knew. However, she couldn't push that thought out of her mind. It was a way to free herself from this terrible situation she was currently in. She knew exactly what to do.

Elizabeta put down the book and ran downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and got out what she needed. Milk, eggs, flour, salt sugar, and butter.

Perfect.

She pulled out a bowl and began to mix the wet ingredients together. She cracked open the eggs and put them into the bowl. She poured the milk in. Elizabeta got a whisk and began mixing the eggs and milk together. She smiled to herself.

Then she got out another bowl and began to put in the dry ingredients. She put in the sugar, salt, and flour in. She mixed them all together. Then, she put the wet ingredients into the bowl and mixed them with the dry ingredients.

"Great. Now I just have to make the finishing touch," Elizabeta said.

She went into the basement for some of her secret ingredients. She spotted a bottle of drain cleaner and picked it up. She went to the bathroom next and got a bottle of sleeping pills.

She went back to the kitchen with her supplies. Elizabeta couldn't help smiling as she mixed the drain cleaner and sleeping pills into the cookie batter. She knew it was wrong to smile about something like this, but she couldn't help being happy that she would soon be out of her terrible situation. Elizabeta placed small bits of the toxic cookie dough onto a cookie sheet and put them in the oven.

About ten minutes later, a ding from the kitchen timer alerted her that the cookies were ready. Elizabeta went into the kitchen and put oven mitts over her hands. She opened the oven door and pulled out the hot baking sheet out of the oven. There, fully baked, were a dozen cookies. They looked positively delicious, yet if you ate them you would be dead in an instant. She made sure to put plenty of sugar in them so the person wouldn't be able to taste the toxic substances that were hidden inside of them.

"I'm home," John said as he walked inside.

"Oh, you're just in time for the cookies that I baked!" she said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Looks like you finally warmed up to me," he said. He picked up one of the cookies and began to eat it. Nothing happened even after he ate the whole cookie. He reached for another while Elizabeta watched him.

" _Why wasn't it working? He should have died by now,"_ Elizabeta wondered.

John all of a sudden let out a chocking noise. The cookie he was eating dropped onto the floor as well as John. He looked up at her.

"What are you standing there for? Go get help!" he demanded.

"No," she said coldly. "Why should I help you? You kidnapped me and imprisoned me inside your home. You beat me every time I tried to escape. Now it's time you paid for your deeds. I'm glad to get out of this place. Good-bye, you horrible man."

Elizabeta went upstairs and found her things in a secret drawer inside of the closet of John's room. She went back downstairs with her things to find John dead on the floor. She turned on her heel and walked out of the open door. She found her way back home and went inside.

The police discovered John dead in his house a few days later. They suspected him of dying of an overdose. Elizabeta read about it in the newspaper. She also read that he had faced multiple charges of stalking, kidnapping, harassment, and murder.

"Well, now I guess he is paying for his deeds," Elizabeta said to herself out loud.

 **Well, I think I might have made Hungary a bit out of character. Please tell me if I did. I don't want to depict a character the wrong way. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hasta la pasta!**


	6. Cake

**This one-shot is based off of "Cake." I don't own the songs or Hetalia! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Katyusha wasn't sure if she was happy. She was currently in a relationship with a man she felt truly loved her. His name was Jason. He was a very sweet and kind person. He treated her like a proper lady.

"Katyusha, do you want to get something to eat?" Jason asked her.

"Oh, sure," she said.

"I heard a bakery opened up recently. Do you want to go try something there?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

They went to the bakery where a crowd of people were standing at the door. They went inside to see even more people inside. The line was so long that the couple had to wait an hour before they could place their order. Jason just ordered black coffee and Katyusha ordered a slice of lemon cake. They took a seat at one of the few open tables.

"How's the cake, sweet heart?" asked Jason.

"It's really good," said Katyusha.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he said.

She didn't respond. She just looked down at the partially eaten cake. To be honest, she wasn't sure if Jason truly loved her. Boys often times just wanted her for her, ahem, rather largely developed chest. They thought Katyusha was gullible enough to believe their honeyed words of love.

They were wrong.

They were silly enough to think they could use Katyusha for their intentions and try to get her to bend their way. Unfortunately for them, she had years of experience in this and knew who she could count on. She would break up with the boy once she knew he was only after her body.

However, this time she wasn't so sure if Jason was true. It was difficult to tell. He was always so nice to her and he never got to close to her. They would only kiss, hold hands, and hug, but nothing else. He never got to touchy with her and Katyusha liked that.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Jason which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes I'm fine," she replied.

"Why don't we go home?" he asked. "You look like you need to rest." He grabbed her hand, got out of the bakery, and led her to his house. Katyusha was a little surprised at his actions. He opened the door and had her sit down on the sofa.

"Lie down. You'll feel better that way," Jason told her. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Don't move. Just stay here. I don't want you to get worse," he said. He went out into the hallway leaving her on the couch.

Katyusha got curious though. She went down the hall and peaked out from behind a wall. She saw Jason talking on the phone with someone. She was able to hear the conversation very clearly.

"Don't worry. I'll just have intercourse with her then break up with her. She's probably so dumb that she wouldn't even know about it," Jason was saying.

" _He lied to me?"_ Katyusha thought in disbelief.

The person said something else over the phone. Jason laughed.

"What do you mean that isn't right?" he asked the person. "A girl with boobs that big should just be used for her purpose then thrown away. She's just a piece of ass to me."

Katyusha snuck away and sat back down on the sofa. She couldn't believe such a nice man could say such things. Then again, a lot of the men who tried dating her seemed nice, but she had known better than to trust them. She knew that they would only use her for sex then dump her. How come she didn't notice that Jason was no better than them, if not worse?

" _Why didn't I notice before?"_ she wondered to herself as silent tears pricked her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Hey, are you okay, Katyusha?" asked Jason as he entered the room.

"Yes, I'm fine," Katyusha lied. "I should be getting home now. I feel a lot better now thanks to you," she said. _"No I don't. I feel worse because of you,"_ she thought.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're better. See you!" he said as he led her out the door.

"Bye, Jason!" she said. She then walked back home where her younger siblings were waiting for her. Her younger brother, Ivan, and her younger sister, Natalya, greeted her at the door.

"How was your date with Jason, big sister?" asked Ivan.

"It was fine," Katyusha lied. She didn't want her siblings to know that Jason was a horrible person.

The last time someone broke her heart they had got so angry with the man that had hurt their older sister. They snuck to his house at night and spray painted his house. What they painted on the house were things that Katyusha couldn't repeat. The police eventually found out about it and they had to pay for the damage. Katyusha had to work several jobs after that since they were so poor. She had been rarely home so her siblings had to take care of themselves.

She didn't want something like that to happen again so she never told her siblings if someone hurt her. They could be rather scary when angry to the point where they scared even her.

She went into her room to decide what to do. Katyusha knew she should just break up with him, but she was afraid if she was too forceful that he would make her stay…or worse.

" _What in the world should I do?"_ she asked herself as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Big sister, are you okay?" asked Ivan as he knocked on her door.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ivan," Katyusha lied.

"I can tell that you aren't okay. Please tell me what's wrong," said Ivan.

Katyusha sighed and opened the door. She let Ivan into her room. He sat down on her bed. After he had made himself comfortable, she told him everything. About Jason, the bakery, her uncertain feelings, the phone call she had overheard, and what Jason had said about her. She ended up sobbing halfway through.

Ivan went up to her and rubbed her back. He knew how her back hurt due to her large breasts. "Big sister, you should just break up with him. Don't let him treat you like this. I hate to see you cry," he told her.

"Thank you, Ivan," Katyusha said. "You're right. I will go break up with him."

"Natalya and I will be with you when you do it just in case he tries to do something bad to you," Ivan told her. "Good night, big sister," he said as he walked out the door.

Katyusha smiled as she went to bed. She now had the support of her two beloved siblings. She felt a lot stronger now that she knew that they would be with her when she broke up with Jason.

 _ **The next day…**_

"Okay, Katyusha, what is the thing you want to talk about?" Jason asked her.

Natalya and Ivan squeezed Katyusha's hands to give her support. They knew how much their sister needed them now.

Katyusha took a deep breath and said, "Jason, you have been a wonderful person, but I want to break up with you. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Jason's face showed several emotions in a few seconds. He looked surprised, then sad, and then angry. "Why are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"I'm breaking up with you because I heard that phone call you had," she told him. "I now see you for who you truly are. I'm not going to be with you anymore. You never loved me in the first place. I'm not your toy to play with and then discard after you get tired of me." With that, she walked away from him with her siblings walking next to her.

 _ **Few months later….**_

"Big sister, we have to water the vegetables!" Natalya shouted.

"I'm coming, Natalya!" Katyusha shouted. She ran out of the house with a watering can and to the garden they had planted. She tripped and landed on the ground right in front of Ivan who was carrying another watering can.

"Please be careful, big sister," said Ivan as he helped his sister up.

Katyusha smiled as she looked at the garden. They had planted it after the incident with Jason. She decided that she would remain independent. She was now filled with confidence. Katyusha was going to live her life and no one could stop her.

 **I know that the ending is a bit bad, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed it despite how bad the ending was. Hasta la pasta!**


	7. Pity Party

**Hi! This one-shot is based off of "Pity Party." I don't own the song or the anime.**

Ivan had put the invitations into the mail box yesterday. He hoped everyone would come to his birthday party. It was tomorrow. He smiled at the thought of having all his friends and his sisters over to celebrate his birthday. He had wrote each invitation in cursive and adorned them with sunflower stickers.

" _I hope my friends will come to my party,"_ he thought happily as he walked home from school.

He hoped his big sister, Katyusha, would be able to come. She had been busy lately since he and his younger sister, Natalya, had vandalized the house of the man who had broken Katyusha's heart.

Natalya had been busy lately too. She had been busy trying to earn money by preforming acrobatic tricks for people. The family had lost a lot of money after the incident and they had to earn it back. Katyusha and Natalya worked while Ivan did a variety of miscellaneous jobs. He would find work where he could to help his family.

Ivan opened the door to the small house that they lived in. The house only had two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a small living room. It was a bit cramped, but it worked for them.

Ivan pulled out the decorations from the basement and started to put them up. He decorated the house with bright, pastel ribbons. He got a glass vase, filled it with water, and placed it onto the table. He went outside to get the sunflowers he had bought yesterday. He placed them into the vase. Ivan went into the kitchen to get the cake he had baked earlier.

It was covered in white icing and sunflowers made out of frosting decorated it. In the middle, written in light pink icing, was "Happy Birthday, Ivan." It was perfect.

He picked it up gently out of the fridge and placed it on the table. He pulled out some candles and put them on the cake. He lit them with some matches. He then sat down at the table to admire his work.

The house looked perfect. Pastel ribbons and faux sunflowers decorated every inch of the house. The cake was lit up with bright candles. Real sunflowers were in the vase on the table which was perfect for Ivan since sunflowers were his favorite flower.

Ivan waited for his friends and family to arrive. They had all said that they would come to his party. He knew that they would come. They had promised him that they would come. They had to come. After all, they were his friends.

He waited an hour before realizing that his so-called friends weren't coming.

Ivan began to cry. Why didn't his friends come? He decorated the invitations to make it look fun. They had promised. They were all going to have fun. It wasn't fair.

Then, a realization hit him. They weren't his friends. They were traitors. They had all betrayed him. Even his siblings.

He began to giggle as he realized this. The giggles eventually escalated into an insane laugh. Ivan began to tear the decorations down, not even caring if they ripped. He tossed the glass vase onto the ground and it shattered into pieces. Just like his heart. Tears were streaming down his face as well. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Ivan then let out a loud scream. It was full of his anger, frustration, and sadness.

"Ivan?" a voice asked.

He turned around. All the people that he had invited to his party were there. At the door, were Katyusha, Natalya, Francis, Alfred, Arthur, and Yao. They were all standing there looking at the ruined decorations. Ivan's fit of rage had made the house a mess. The water from the now shattered vase of sunflowers dripped off of the table and onto the floor.

"Ivan, what happened?" asked Yao.

Ivan began to cry. Katyusha and Natalya hugged him as he cried. "I-I thought you guys forgot about m-my b-birthday party since you didn't come. I thought th-that you guys forgot about m-me," he said between sobs.

"Big brother, we would never forget about you," said Natalya.

"R-Really?" he asked.

"Of course not," said Katyusha.

"Then why were you late?" Ivan asked.

"Dude, we got stuck in traffic," said Alfred.

"Ms. Katyusha picked us up, but it was very crowded," said Arthur.

"There was no way that we would miss your birthday party, Ivan," said Yao. "Besides, we liked the way you had decorated you invitations. It made it look like it would be a fun party aru."

"We should clean up the place before celebrating," remarked Natalya as she looked around the messy house. "We can't celebrate big brother's birthday inside a messy house."

"Of course we can't," said Katyusha. She picked up the ribbons from the floor and pulled out some duct tape from her purse. She taped the ribbons onto the walls. "That's better," she said.

Natalya got a broom and swept up the broken glass. She threw the pieces into the trash can. Yao, Arthur, Alfred, and Francis cleaned up the water on the floor and on the table. Ivan watched them. It was comforting to know that they all cared about him.

"Now we can celebrate," said Arthur with a rare smile.

Ivan sat down at the table as his friends and sisters sang happy birthday. They gave him presents and the things he got were exactly what he wanted. He smiled as his friends congratulated him.

His friends said good-bye to him as they went home. It was dark and the stars were shinning in the sky. Natalya and Katyusha stood next to him.

"Now, big brother," said Natalya, "do you feel better?"

"Da. I do feel better, Natalya," said Ivan. "I'm glad that you and big sister could make it."

"I'm sorry we were late," said Katyusha. "The roads were just so crowded and I had trouble picking up the guests."

"It's okay, big sister," said Ivan. He looked up at the stars and moon.

It had been the best birthday ever.

 **I'm sorry if Belarus was out of character. I just wanted her to seem like she cared about Russia. Also, this is when they were little so this was before she started wanting to marry Russia. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hasta la pasta!**


	8. Soap

**This one-shot is based off of "Soap." I don't own Hetalia or the songs.**

Natalya didn't know how to tell him. She didn't know how to tell him she loved him. It was a forbidden kind of love, but she couldn't help loving Ivan, her own older brother. It wasn't in a romantic way, but it was a bit close to that. Natalya just cared for him so much.

" _How do I tell him how much I care for him and love him?"_ she wondered as she did her acrobatic routine for the crowd of people that were watching. She flipped into the air and twirled around as she got dizzy. Natalya bowed as the people applauded her for her performance.

She walked home from the street she performed at. She walked home and opened the door. Ivan was inside, but her older sister, Katyusha, wasn't home yet.

"I'm home, big brother," Natalya said.

"That's good, Natalya," Ivan said kindly. He smiled at her.

Natalya loved it when her big brother smiled. Her family was going through tough times right now. She and Ivan had vandalized the house of a man who had broken Katyusha's heart. They had to pay for the damages, so they lost a lot of money.

Natalya did her fair share of earning the money back by doing her acrobatic tricks. She was a fantastic acrobat and she performed for people. Natalya went upstairs to the room that she and Ivan shared. She sat down on her bed and began doing her homework.

" _How do I tell him how much I love him?"_ she wondered as she did her math problems. An idea popped into her head. She would ask him to marry her. After all, marriage did mean love. That should show how much Natalya cared for and loved her big brother. "It will work," she said out loud to herself.

 _ **Later that day…**_

"Big brother," said Natalya.

"Hm. What is it, Natalya?" asked Ivan.

"Marry me," she replied.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence. Ivan stared at Natalya as if she had grown two heads. It was quite unusual of her to be like this.

"Um…Natalya, I can't marry you," Ivan said gently.

"Why not?" Natalya asked. "Come on, big brother, let's get married!"

Ivan backed away. Natalya went closer to him. He finally ran away. His little sister was scaring him. She chased after him through the house while Ivan screamed.

"I'm home!" Katyusha said as she opened the door and walked into the house…only to find her two younger siblings running around the house, one chasing and the other being chased. "Natalya, please stop chasing Ivan around," she stuttered out. If she had to be honest, Natalya scared her sometimes.

"Big brother, marry me!" Natalya shouted.

"NYET!" Ivan screamed.

Katyusha could only watch as Natalya chased her older brother around the house. She sighed. She often felt as though she had failed at raising her younger siblings. She tried her best to take care of them after their parents died in a car accident.

"Natalya, please stop chasing Ivan. You're scaring him," Katyusha said with tears in her own eyes.

Natalya glared at her older sister. What was she doing wrong? She was just showing her big brother how much she loved him by asking him to marry her. Katyusha squeaked in fright at her sister's glare. She went into her bedroom to take care of some things.

Katyusha hoped this would all be over soon.

 _ **Later…**_

"Big sister!" Ivan shouted as he ran into Katyusha's room.

"Ivan, what is it?" asked Katyusha.

"Natalya keeps scaring me!" Ivan cried in fright. He closed the door and locked it.

"Oh, Ivan, I'm sure she has good intentions," said Katyusha.

There was a knock at the door. Katyusha and Ivan gasped a bit.

"Let me in, big brother and big sister!" It was Natalya. She knocked on the door again. "Let me in, please!" she said.

"P-Please g-go a-away," Ivan stuttered out.

They heard Natalya get something from her pocket. They heard some noises at the door. What was Natalya doing? They heard the door unlock with a disturbing _click_. They seemed to be in a horror movie. Katyusha and Ivan watched wide-eyed as the door opened, revealing Natalya holding the bobby pin she had used to pick the lock.

"Big brother, marry me," she said creepily.

Screams from their house could be heard all around the neighborhood.

 _ **A few weeks later….**_

Natalya sighed as she took a bath. She held out her hands in front of her. Why wasn't Ivan accepting her? All she was doing was asking him to marry her because she loved him. Natalya didn't know why he kept running away from her and why he told her to go away. She also didn't know why Katyusha was scared of her either. Why was she getting in the way of Natalya showing her love for her brother?

"Why do they all run away from me?" Natalya wondered out loud. She picked up the soap and stared at it for a second. Maybe she had said something wrong? If she did then she should be punished. She heard about a kid at her school who once said something bad and had his mouth washed out with soap. _"I must have said something wrong,"_ she thought. _"So I should wash my mouth with soap as a punishment for what I said."_ She brought the bar of soap to her mouth. She began to rub it on her teeth. She spat it out immediately. It tasted horrible. At that moment the door burst open.

"Natalya, I just came to check in on you since you were taking so long," Katyusha said as she walked in. She saw the bits of soap in Natalya's mouth and the bar of soap in her hands. "Natalya, what are you doing?" she shouted.

"I'm washing my mouth out with soap because I said something bad to big brother," Natalya replied without any emotion. "That's why he keeps running away from me."

"Oh, Natalya, you didn't say anything wrong. You just scare him by constantly asking him to marry you," Katyusha said gently. "If you love him so much as a brother, tell him. Now finish your bath and get yourself dried."

Natalya nodded and she finished her bath. She dried herself and put on some clean clothes. She walked over to the room she and Ivan shared. He was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Big brother," she said.

Ivan jumped a bit. "W-What is it, Natalya?" he asked. He sounded frightened.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," Natalya said. "I just wanted to show you how much I loved you. I couldn't get the right words out though. I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too," Ivan said with a smile. He walked over and hugged his little sister.

" _I love you, big brother,"_ Natalya thought.

 **I wanted to make Belarus seem more than just a crazy stalker that loves her own brother, so I made her have some confused feelings. I honestly hate it when people hate Belarus for loving her own brother. Guys, she's more than that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hasta la pasta!**


	9. Teddy Bear

**Hello! This one-shot is based off of "Teddy Bear." I don't own the songs or the anime.**

Madeline walked the streets of Ottawa holding hands with her boyfriend. His name was Thomas. She loved him so much. He noticed her when other people didn't, he was kind to her, and he loved her unconditionally.

However, there was something that wasn't right about it. Sure he was kind, but there was something about him that just seemed off about him. Madeline knew she was probably being silly, but she just couldn't shake off that feeling. It stayed with her even when they arrived at her house. Thomas would be staying with her for the night. It gave her a feeling of comfort.

Yet, why did it feel as though she was inviting a murderer into her home?

 _ **Later that night…**_

Madeline couldn't sleep. The feeling that something was wrong still resided inside her stomach. It made her feel sick. She got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She pulled out a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. She drank all of it. She went back to her bedroom and lay down on her bed.

"I finally got her," Thomas mumbled in his sleep beside her. "I was finally able to kill her."

" _What?"_ Madeline thought in panic. She looked at her boyfriend with shock. Did he just say something about killing a girl?

"I stabbed her with a knife over and over again. I didn't even care if she was dead. I stabbed her until she was barely recognizable," he continued.

" _Madeline, you're being ridiculous. It's nothing. He's probably just dreaming about something. It's nothing,"_ she thought. She went back to sleep while Thomas mumbled on.

 _ **Later that week….**_

Madeline walked away from the park. She had just broken up with Thomas. He had just been acting too strange lately. It unnerved her and it made her feel so uneasy. She became uneasy every time she was around him. She hated feeling like that. She decided to break up with him. He just made her feel too uneasy.

" _Why did I do that over nothing?"_ she wondered.

Madeline walked into her house and locked the door. She closed and locked all the windows. She pulled the blinds over them. She didn't know why she was being so paranoid. There wasn't anything after her or out to kill her. Why did she feel so paranoid?

A realization hit her. Of course, this was why she had broken up with Thomas. She felt so paranoid around him and she felt like she didn't know him. It was as if their connection with each other had faded away. It had crumbled away slowly. Madeline collapsed onto the sofa. She saw something. It was a piece of paper. She picked it up and what she saw horrified her.

It was a picture of her and Thomas. It was from their first date. Her face was scribbled out with a pen and there were drawings of knives stabbing her. She turned it over and saw the writing on the back. It said, "Too bad such a pretty girl has to disappear."

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Madeline had got a new job. It was at a clothing department. She was a cashier. She loved her job.

There was just one problem with it.

Thomas worked at the same place. He followed her everywhere. He always found a way to work on the same shift as her. He constantly harassed her and asked her if they could get back together. He still loved her and wanted her to give him another chance. Madeline always said no. He always came back and asked her again though.

Now, she was walking back home after her work shift. She felt as though someone was following her though. It scared her and made her even more paranoid. She now began to run home as the feelings of being followed grew stronger. She ran into her house and locked the doors and windows. Madeline thought back to the picture she had found two weeks ago. The picture scared her. She shuddered at the thought of it.

" _What am I going to do now?"_ Madeline asked herself. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. She heard someone breathing into the phone. It scared her. It was like one of those murderers that called people in horror movies to tell them how they would die.

"You will be stabbed to death. You have to die," the person on the other end said.

"W-Who i-is th-this?" Madeline asked. Her breaths started to come out faster.

"I'm someone you knew before," the person said. With that they hung up.

Madeline's hand shook as she put her phone down. She got up and got a knife from the kitchen. If a murderer was coming to her house, she might as well defend herself. She sharpened the knife against the knife sharpener she kept. She tested the tip on her finger. She pricked it a bit and a small drop of blood appeared on the tip of her finger.

"Perfect," she said out loud. She went upstairs into her room. She hid inside her closet. If the killer was going to come looking for her, she might as well hide somewhere so they would have be taken by surprise by their victim.

Madeline heard the door being forced open a few hours later. She heard the person walking upstairs and into her room. She held the knife close to her.

" _If this is my last moment on Earth, I have one thing I wanted to be. I wanted to stop being invisible,"_ she thought. With that, she threw open the closet door and brought the knife down to the person.

 _ **Few days later…**_

Madeline walked cheerfully to her workplace. The incident with the killer was over. She was finally free of him.

The person that tried to kill her had been Thomas. He turned out to be a serial killer that dated girls then killed them. He had been planning to kill Madeline that day, but she had fought him. She had taken him by surprise by stabbing him in the leg. She had then ran downstairs and called nine-one-one. The police and ambulance had come rushing. They captured Thomas and had taken Madeline to the police station to be questioned.

Thomas was currently in critical care in the hospital. When he recovered, however, he would be arrested for attempted murder, stalking, assault, and harassment.

Madeline smiled as she was greeted by her coworkers. A lot had happened, but she got her wish.

She was now noticed and she was no longer invisible.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
